L'Après
by Jopaz
Summary: Et Après, et après quoi ? Très court (tout comme le résumé). Relation entre deux hommes.


Le monde et les personnages sont de madame J.K Rowling, l'histoire de moi.

Relation entre deux hommes, vous êtes avertis.

L'Après 

-Putain ça ne peut plus durer comme ça ! explosa le jeune homme blond.

-Je sais que tu ne supportes plus qu'on se cache, mais... commença son compagnon pour essayer de le calmer.

-Mais **tu** ne peux pas en parler à ta famille, et on ne peut **pas** sortir et être vu parce qu'on on est trop reconnaissable ! Oui, oui je sais, combien de fois tu me l'a répété ?! T'es sûr que tu veux qu'on soit ensemble ? cracha le blond.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ces rendez-vous cachés aux yeux de tous. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller chez ses parents qui n'avaient pas accepté sa relation et ne parlons pas des parents de l'autre jeune homme qui n'étaient même pas au courant de l'homosexualité de ce dernier. C'était juste épuisant.

Il voulu se détourner et partir de cet apprtement qui l'oppressait quand une main sur son bras l'en empêcha.

-Scorp', s'il te plait, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute.

Le « encore » planant silencieusement dans le petit salon où ils se trouvaient.

-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il faut que tu fasses James, Répondit le blond en se dégageant, Mais je ne tiendrai pas longtemps comme ça, notre couple non plus d'ailleurs.

-C'est facile pour toi, tes parents sont au courant et...

-Merde James, mes parents sont au courant comme tu dis, parce que mon père nous a surpris au manoir ! Tu crois pas que ça m'embarasse ?

Le brun rougit légerement à se souvenir.

-C'est difficile pour moi, je ne veux pas les décevoir. Tu comprends ?

-Non, soupira Scorpius, tes parents t'aiment et t'aimeront quoique tu fasses James. En attendant dois-je te rappeler que le Gryffondor c'est toi ?

-Je ne peux pas... pas encore.

-Je ne voulais pas te demander de choisir James, mais c'est plus possible. Faut que tu leur parles ! Ou je partirai...

Le jeune homme sortit de l'appartement d'un pas rapide, laissant le brun méditer sur le sens de ces paroles.

OOOOOOOOO

James marchait d'un pas vif, plusieurs têtes se retournaient sur son passage. En effet le jeune homme de belle stature et les cheveux noirs passablement ébouriffés était aussi beau que célèbre de part sa naissance et donc attiré les regards d'envies. Ce qui le faisait souvent pesté, « gloire à la progéniture du Survivant ! » pensait-il dans ces moments là.

Il devait absolument parler à ses parents, il ne voulait pas perdre Scorpius. Cela faisait plus de huit mois qu'ils étaient ensembles et personne ne le savait. Sauf le père de Scorp', se rappella-t-il. C'était pendant le premier mois de leur relation, ils s'étaient retrouvés au manoir Malfoy pensant que les Malfoy étaient de sortie. Malheureusement Malfoy-père avait du retourné cherché un document et les avait surpris dans une position plus que comprometante qui les fasait toujours rougir comme des gamins.

Il arriva devant la maison de son enfance, et y entra prestemment. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur se faisait sentir. Sa mère était attelée à sortir une tourte fumante du four, ses cheveux roux flamboyaient dans la lumière de la fin de jour. Quand elle aperçu son fils aîné, elle se mis à sourire de ses dents blanches.

-James ! On ne t'attendait pas ce soir, tu as afin décider de rendre visite à tes vieux parents ? Dit-Ginny doucement

-Voyons maman, tu n'es pas vieille ! Et ta fameuse tourte au poulet me manquait. Rigola-t-il

-Fils indigne va ! Lança sa mère avant de rire à gorge déployée avec son fils.

Le père du jeune homme arriva sur ces faits et leur demanda ce qu'il les fasaient rire, tout en les saluant.

Ils étaient tous attablés, James entre sa sœur Lily et son frère Albus, leur parents en face d'eux. Ils venaient de finir de manger le plat, la délicieuse tourte au poulet spécialité Weasley, quand James pris son courage à deux mains et annonça qu'il voyait quelqu'un en ce moment. Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent pour répondre à cette nouvelle :

-Pourquoi n'avons pas encore vu l'heureuse élue ? S'enquit sa mère.

-Qui est-ce ? On la connait ? S'interrogea son père.

-Elle était à Poudlard avec nous ? Demanda son frère.

-Elle est belle ? Voulu savoir Lily.

James déglutit difficilement, comment répondre à ces questions qui se trompaient toutes de sujet ? Cependant il était au pied du mur, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

-Parce je voulais être sur que c'était sérieux, maman, et oui c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez. Et non elle n'est pas belle. Le silence était complet quand il reprit : mais très beau, oui.

Plus personne ne parla dans la salle à manger des Potter, on entendait plus que le bruit des aiguilles de l'imposante horloge qui trônait au dessus du buffet.

C'est sa mère qui reprit la parole en premier :

-Il n'empêche que je veux le rencontrer. Et je ne veux aucune objection, disons vendredi soir ?

-Je ne peux pas refuser, hein ? Demanda le brun malgré le ton irrévocable de sa mère.

-Je crains que non. Sourit-elle.

Après la bombe lachée, le repas se finit rapidement toujours dans la bonne humeur, juste un léger malaise qui persistait suite à l'annonce gênait la famille Potter et surtout le fils aîné qui avait qu'une pensée en tête quatre jours le séparait de vendredi soir. Soir où sa famille apprendrait l'identité de son amant, ce serait un euphémisme de dire qu'il ne lui tardait pas ce moment.

OOOOOOOO

Quand il rentra dans son appartement ce soir là, il se dirigea rapidement dans sa chambre et y trouva Scorpius entrain de lire un de ses fichus bouquins de potion. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette matière, et cela avait empiré avec l'amour inconditionnel que Scorpius portait aux potions. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces discussions sur tel ou tel ingrédients, bien qu'il faisait toujours semblant de les écouter.

Le blond en le voyant entrer posa son livre nonchalement après avoir soigneusement placé un marque page. Il le regarda ensuite, se déshabiller puis se glisser dans les draps.

-J'espère que t'es libre vendredi soir. Ennonça le brun calmement.

Scorpius leva un sourcil pour toute question.

-Tu rencontre ma famille. Enchaîna alors James. Heureux ?

Pour toute réponse Scorpius se jeta sur la bouche qui venait de lacher ces mot et s'en empara impérieusement. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement et laissa les deux hommes le souffle court quand ils mirent fin à celui-ci.

-Très, comment te récompenser pour ça ? Demanda le blond d'un ton très sensuel et sugestif.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée. Murmura James d'une voix rauque en renversant Scorpius où il commença à l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Hum... tu as la charpente un peu dure. Souffla-t-il son bassin frottant négligement celui de son vis à vis. Je peut peut-être t'aider ?

-Tu stresses ? Demanda innocement Scorpius au brun qui était à ses côtés.

Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant la maison Potter. Une très jolie maison au brique rouge, entourée d'un grand jardin où s'épanouissaient de beaux arbres. Un jardin fait pour que des enfants puissent y courir, y bâtir des cabanes dans un des saules ou bien y faire la course sur leur balais respectif. Tout ça James l'avait vécu avec Albus et Lily, il se souvenait bien de ces heureuses et insouciantes années.

-T'imagines même pas. Finit-il par répondre. Mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller...

-Elle est nulle cette expression.

-Tais-toi et tâche de faire bonne impression. Lui ordonna gentiment le brun quand ils entrèrent enfin dans la maison.

Le jeune Potter appela sa mère, et Scorpius eu tout le temps de détailler l'entrée où ils étaient. De taille modeste celle-ci présentait un joli buffet sur lequel reposait de multiple photos de la famille Potter, mais aussi Weasley, et tous leurs amis. Un meuble avec de multiples tiroirs devait servir à ranger les chaussures de la maisonnées et à côté de celui-ci se trouvait une armoire pour les vestes et manteau.

Un bruit de pas se fit soudain entendre, précédant Mme Potter qui arriva d'une démarche légère, le sourire aux lévres, au près de son fils.

-Maman, je te présente, Scorpius. Ennonça-t-il simplement.

-Madame Potter c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

-Oh appelle moi Ginny, et tutoies moi, veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça. Répliqua-t-elle souriante. Allez venez, on vous attend pour manger.

En entrant dans la salle à manger, James cessa de respirer et continua de marcher par automatisme. Il serra plus fort encore la main du jeune homme blond qui l'accompagnait. Il refit les présentations et s'assit à la table aux côté de Scorpius.

Harry Potter, le père de James, le détailla quelques instants froidement avant de se tourner surpris vers sa femme qui venait de lui offrir un coup de coude dans les côtes et un regard réprobateur. Il hocha simplement la tête acceptant tacitement la relation entre son fils et celui de son ancien ennemi en se disant que cela ne durerait pas. Et dans le cas contraire en espérant de ne pas se retrouver assis à côté de Draco Malfoy le jour du mariage de son fils. Ses pensées lui tirèrent une grimace et il entreprit de se remmettre à manger tout en écoutant le jeune homme blond qui était toutefois bien aimable raconter une anecdocte amusante.

Et l'on pris bien garde de ne pas prévenir Mr Potter que cet événement se produirait un jour. Il l'apprendra bien assez tôt.

OOOOFINOOO

Merci d'avoir lu ma modeste Fic :)


End file.
